Sinnoh Route 206
Route 206 (Japanese: ２０６ばんどうろ Route 206) is a route in central Sinnoh, connecting Eterna City and . The route contains Sinnoh's Cycling Road as well as Wayward Cave. Route description The upper portion of the Route is a straight, narrow, sloped path, with several s on it; this is the part known as Cycling Road. Between the two gates, all travelers must ride a bicycle at all times. The path is sloped in a way that allows riders to coast southward on it with no effort. Near the southernmost end, the path divides into two smaller paths for a short distance. In , the Cycling Road goes through slight design changes: a blue transparent archway is added to the divided part of the road, and lights are added to the sides of the road. Items Main road / 's father in the northern gate after seeing 35 or more Pokémon in the Pokédex|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} Underneath Cycling Road This area requires to be accessed. Pokémon Additionally, wild Pokémon can appear on the Honey tree. Trainers |960|2|397|Staravia|♂|28||397|Staravia|♂|30|36=リンジ|37=Rinji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1248|2|397|Staravia|♂|37||397|Staravia|♂|39|36=リンジ|37=Rinji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1856|2|398|Staraptor|♂|58||398|Staraptor|♂|58|36=リンジ|37=Rinji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |992|1|025|Pikachu|♀|31|36=チホミ|37=Chihomi|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1280|1|025|Pikachu|♀|40|36=チホミ|37=Chihomi|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1920|1|026|Raichu|♀|60|36=チホミ|37=Chihomi|38=Vs. Seeker}} |928|2|095|Onix|♂|29||095|Onix|♂|29|36=ドウジ|37=Dōji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1248|2|095|Onix|♂|37||208|Steelix|♂|39|36=ドウジ|37=Dōji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1888|2|208|Steelix|♂|57||208|Steelix|♂|59|36=ドウジ|37=Dōji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1088|2|397|Staravia|♂|32||398|Staraptor|♂|34|36=リンジ|37=Rinji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1376|2|398|Staraptor|♂|43||398|Staraptor|♂|43|36=リンジ|37=Rinji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1888|3|083|Farfetch'd|♂|57||085|Dodrio|♂|58||398|Staraptor|♂|59|36=リンジ|37=Rinji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1120|1|025|Pikachu|♀|35|36=チホミ|37=Chihomi|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1440|1|026|Raichu|♀|45|36=チホミ|37=Chihomi|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1856|3|311|Plusle|♀|58||312|Minun|♀|58||026|Raichu|♀|58|36=チホミ|37=Chihomi|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1088|2|095|Onix|♂|32||208|Steelix|♂|34|36=ドウジ|37=Dōji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1408|2|208|Steelix|♂|42||208|Steelix|♂|44|36=ドウジ|37=Dōji|38=Vs. Seeker}} |1888|3|323|Camerupt|♂|56||208|Steelix|♂|59||232|Donphan|♂|59|36=ドウジ|37=Dōji|38=Vs. Seeker}} In the anime In the , , , and took the Cycling Road in One Big Happiny Family! while on their way to Hearthome City for Ash's next Gym . The three of them were shown riding rented bicycles, and Dawn remembered the day in which Ash's Pikachu accidentally destroyed her bike with his attack. Ash was happy to be using a faster way to get to the Hearthome Gym, and Brock had to tell him that the Cycling Road does not end at Hearthome, but instead at the town just before Hearthome. While they were in the Cycling Road, the weather turned bad on them and it started to rain. Simultaneously, Brock's Pokémon Egg began to glow, indicating that it was about to hatch. For these reasons, decided to stop by the nearest Pokémon Center. When they got there, they encountered a Nurse Joy saddened by the fact that s rarely visit the Pokémon Center she runs. She thought it was her fault that Trainers traversed the Cycling Road without stopping by and thus she was very disappointed in herself. However, with a bit of encouragement from Brock and the others, she got confident enough to help Brock with the Egg, which hatched into a . After that, the group helped Nurse Joy and her to clean up the Pokémon Center. They then returned to the Cycling Road, continuing their towards Hearthome City. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Big Stink Over Stunky, , and arrived at the Cycling Road to try out the bikes they had received from Rad Rickshaw. It quickly became clear that Platinum had never cycled before, due to her repeated failures to maintain balance. Her repeated crashing disturbed a sleeping underneath the Cycling Road, and it responded by billowing a strong that caused Platinum to faint while on her bike. As a result, the bike started moving forward and accelerating due to the downward slope of the Cycling Road, and just as Platinum was about to fall through a gap in the road, had Platinum's Prinplup use to create a path above the gap that curved upwards towards the sky, allowing Platinum to come to a gentle stop as she came to and slided back to the proper road, allowing the trio to continue their journey down the Cycling Road. Meanwhile, Cyrus was seen receiving a package left for him from the reception lady in the southern Cycling Road gate. Stunky's stench was still lingering on the group when they arrived at the southern Cycling Road gate in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, much to the disgust of everyone around them. As such, they chose to take baths on the gate's upper floor before heading to Mt. Coronet through . Trivia * With the ability in Platinum to bike through gates, it becomes required that the player bike through the gate guarding the Cycling Road. The women at the counters will not allow the player to pass unless they are on their bike. If this is attempted in Diamond and Pearl, the player will be told "there's a time and place for everything." * If the player uses the Vs. Seeker on the bridge near the Hiker below, it is possible to get him to accept a rematch. However, it is impossible to battle with him due to the need to pass through the southern gate, which cancels the battle request. In other languages Cycling Road |bordercolor= |zh_yue=單車路 單車徑 |zh_cmn=單車路 / 单车路 |fi=Pyöräreitti |fr_eu=Piste cyclable |de=Radweg |it=Pista Ciclabile |ko=사이클링 로드 Cycling Road |pl=Ścieżka Rowerowa |es_la=Ciclopista |es_eu=Camino de bicis |vi=Con đường Xe Đạp }} Route 206 Route 206 Route 206 Route 206 de:Route 206 (Sinnoh) es:Ruta 206 fr:Route 206 it:Percorso 206 (Sinnoh) ja:206ばんどうろ (シンオウ地方) zh:２０６号道路（神奥）